


Inevitable (Hidden in Your Heart)

by WolfKind



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, Feelings, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Jane Foster (Marvel) - mentioned, Lets talk about them feels, Love, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Making Love, Married with other people, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Problems, Sigyn (Norwegian Mythology) - mentioned, Top Loki (Marvel), affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKind/pseuds/WolfKind
Summary: Theirs was a pathetic love story. They were both well-known businessmen who had made a name for themselves throughout the years through hard work and single-minded focus and tenacity. They both had families they loved and cherished but they couldn't stay away from each other for long. They both were swearing that each time was the last. When in reality they were bound to eventually gyrate aimlessly in what their lives were supposed to be, only for a little while. Only until they were compelled to find each other again. Roll in cheap sheets, yet again. Fall in debauchery, yet again. Fall in love even deeper. Stronger.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Inevitable (Hidden in Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy this little piece~
> 
> It has been sitting in my computer, collecting dust for three years now, and I thought what the heck! If this little one doesn't see the light of the day in 2020, then when??
> 
> And so, here I am~
> 
> Good reading!

He‘s been scratching at that stain on the coffee table for the past five minutes. A stain that is long gone but he continues idly scratching at the spot absentmindedly, his thoughts far, far away.

He should be here any minute now. He can‘t seem to be able to rip the other’s face from his thoughts the last days. Wherever he is, being at work or home with his kids, walking the dog to the park or making love to his wife, he is constantly thinking about him. It almost as if it's driving him insane. He gets through life like he is an automaton, doing everything automatically, without any thought in whatever it is that he is doing. The only constant thought gnawing at him being him. When will he be able to see him again? When is he going to be able to _feel_ him again?

His mind goes back, back to when they met for the first time. It was quite a cliché really, how their paths crossed this time. He was running late for the first appointment of that day. When he took a sharp left turn, there wasn't enough time to raise his gaze from his watch and he fell head on a guy, making both of them stumble, crashing down on the pavement. He had fallen on the other guy, so he wasn’t hurt anywhere as the other had taken most of the impact of their fall. He had risen himself on his hands and as he was beginning to apologize, he was muted as his gaze had locked with the other’s. His gaze. He had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Baby blues with hints of green, seemingly carrying the knowledge of the whole world. He couldn’t utter a single word for a while after that.

He had stumbled on his feet, offering a hand to the guy he had smashed down first thing in the morning and the guy had laughed. It was so bizarre. He remembers himself thinking that maybe he had caused him a concussion or something, for it was not a normal reaction to laugh.

The other guy had taken the offered hand and they stood up, dusting their pants. They were of the same height and when the man had risen his gaze again he caught him staring at him. A smirk, a well-placed comment, introductions and a very polite invitation to get a coffee from the coffee shop down the street to replenish for the one lost on his suit, had him calling Sif and telling her to reschedule his first two appointments of that day. 

Eventually, they had become acquaintances, exchanging a few messages through the days and sharing a couple of coffees.

Then they had become friends, meeting each other's families, going on vacations together the few days of the year they could afford to be missed from work, sharing profound truths and tales of their lives under the star-filled sky. They had laughed together and they had cried together. At some point, each other knew most about the other than their closest people, things they had shared with nobody all those years.

And then they had become lovers. 

Theirs was a pathetic love story. They were both well-known businessmen who had made a name for themselves throughout the years through hard work and single-minded focus and tenacity. They both had families they loved and cherished but they couldn't stay away from each other for long. They both were swearing that each time was the last. When in reality they were bound to eventually gyrate aimlessly in what their lives were supposed to be, only for a little while. Only until they were compelled to find each other again. Roll in cheap sheets, yet again. Fall in debauchery, yet again. Fall in love even deeper. Stronger.

Through the years of their affair, they had managed to get a place of their own. A haven amongst their everyday crashing lives. A place where they could just be. They couldn't just come out and celebrate their love or let the everyday life to exhaust them and wear them down. They would lose everything if they did so. Their businesses would probably crumble down, their families would cut them out and they would never be able to see their children again. There was no doubt that the children would be able to forgive them at some point but they couldn’t do this to right now. But still, both men couldn't wait for the time when their children would be of the right mindset to forgive them.

Thor crashes his fist on the table at that thought. What was there to forgive? They were just two people who had fallen in love. He understood the ‘affair’ part was painful, but honestly, his marriage was in ruins even before he had met Loki, he just didn’t have an affair yet. Jane was sure that he had one and he, never even once, had tried to convince her otherwise. She was happy as long as she could continue working on her research and she could offer her children a seemingly steady home and good upbringing. Whatever their father chose to do on some weekends or the nights he couldn't return home because something came up the last second – _again_ – she wouldn't judge, and frankly, she didn’t care any more, as long as he continued doting on them the other days.

Loki was in a similar position, if not a little different. He was a father of three children, his wife was a lovable lady, very sympathetic and energetic but they were both trapped in a loveless marriage. The only thing they shared was the common interest for their children and the hopes that they both could offer them what was best in every aspect. As a child of a ruined marriage, he would never allow his children to grow up without both their parents. It was not for fear of what society would think of them, as the age was different now and society much more lenient. It was of fear of how the children’s psyches would be wounded in the case of the divorce. He wouldn’t let his children be dragged in courtrooms for months until the custody was settled and everything that followed. He knew very well how fierce he would've been in a courtroom as he never would have been willing to settle for anything less than full custody of them. And he knew, Sygin would do the same. No, they had to stay together for at least as long as their children would be old enough to understand the situation. Until their youngest reached the age of twenty he and Sigyn would remain married, that was a given. Then… then they would diverse their paths.

A forlorn sigh leaves Thor’s lips and he closes his eyes. Everything would've been so much easier if they had met earlier. But then they wouldn’t have their children.

Maybe, if they had never met in the first place. If he hadn’t accepted to go for that first cup of coffee down the street…

But he couldn’t truly wish for that either. He preferred his life as it was right now than never meeting Loki. His whole life, no matter how successful he was in his endeavours, no matter if even his closest friends at times envied his good fortune, he always felt half a man. Like there was that piece of him that was missing always. Always, except for the times when he was with Loki.

No matter what they were doing, even if they just sat in silence or stargazed by the lake or shared a laugh or when they were making love; those were the times he was whole. And everything was right and how it was supposed to be.

He hears the keys on the lock and he turns his head. He sees Loki coming through the door, a briefcase in his arms along with a few newspapers and a cup of cold coffee. He closes the door and turns around. He catches Thor staring at him and smiles lovingly at him.

“Hello, darling.” He greets him and pretends he hasn’t noticed the sorrowful glint in Thor’s eyes.

“Hi, love.” Thor says back and he stands up to greet him, his heart clenching inside his chest.

Loki lets his things to fall haphazardly somewhere beside him, not sure if he actually left or dropped them, and they embrace like they haven’t seen each other in ages.

Thor hides his face in the crook of Loki’s neck and he inhales deeply the aroma of his presence, anchoring himself, wishing they could be together always. Wishing them being together wouldn't hurt so many people or make him feel like it was wrong to love another being so much.

Loki is stroking his back, knowing what torments him. The same thoughts tormenting him as well every waking hour.

He nudges Thor and when he lifts his head again, Loki is kissing him slowly. They delve into each other, savouring the other’s taste and feeling, caressing their faces, their hands roaming, driving into wherever they can reach, nibbling each other’s lips, getting lost in their little bubble of wholeness.

Loki is the one to withdraw, severe the merging of their lips, as tender as he can be. He leans his forehead to Thor’s and they keep their eyes closed, keeping the world away from them for just a little while longer.

“It’s going to be all right.” Loki whispers and Thor has to believe him, as there are so much certainty and emotion in his voice he couldn’t be lying.

“I know.” He says and he means it, for whatever life may throw at them, no matter how difficult or how hurtful, they can make it.

As long as they are together.

For as long as they are one.

Their lips crush together again in anguish. This is not a perfectly choreographed kiss. This is agony and affliction and remorse and passion. Some times, times like this one, when the reality is still too close, it physically hurts them to be together, to love, to exploit, to be. Neither of them would deny one another though, not in a million years, no matter what fate has in store for them.

They haphazardly make their way towards the bedroom, stumbling on furniture and their feet. Their clothes create a messy path towards the bedroom, as they discard them hastily, almost ripping them apart.

Thor’s backwards route comes to a halt when he meets the bed. And then he falls taking Loki with him, their lips never separating, always chasing after one another. He sucks Loki’s bottom lip in his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from the raven-haired man above him matching the one ripping itself from within him. His hands drift lower and he grabs passionately at Loki’s firm buttocks, massaging them, weighting them in his palms, making him rock his hips against Thor’s.

They gain a steady rhythm. Loki above him, stroking them both with his sensuous moves, kissing everywhere they can reach like it’s their last time together.

Thor twists them around and he squats on Loki, never stopping kissing him. He envelops his face lovingly in his hands and he can feel a tear rolling down his face. There are so many regrets in him tonight, he can’t seem to shake himself free of them. If only they had led different lives. If only their paths had crossed sooner than later. He doesn’t care anymore. He only wishes for them to be able to spend their lives together, not a single fuck given for anything or anyone.

He is well aware that his love for Loki was borderline an obsession, but he couldn't care less. If there was a way for him to have a part of Loki together with him always, he would have taken it. If there was a way for him to give a part of himself to Loki to have together with him always, he would have given it. Almost since the beginning of their fateful encounter, it physically hurt him when he was separated from him. The morning he would chastise himself for his unreasonable thinking, he knows that. But when they were together, in any way, he only cared for this. Having Loki to himself and giving himself to Loki unconditionally.

“It’s okay.” Loki murmurs on his lips and Thor feels his heart swelling.

He nips at Loki’s bottom lip, as Loki brings his hand up from his waist and wipes away with his thump the wet path his tear has left on Thor’s cheek.

They break the kiss apart for a moment, enough for Loki to stare deep into Thor’s storm-filled eyes, enough time for Thor to watch as Loki lick his wet thump, tasting the saltiness of his tear. Thor moans at the act and he starts rocking his bottom on Loki’s hardened shaft, losing himself in the moment.

Loki sits up and he nips at Thor’s neck, sucking the strong tendons there, making goosebumps appear on Thor’s flesh. Thor has gripped Loki’s head in his big hand and throws his head back, arching his back, giving him more access. Loki’s hands travel on his body, working him up, exciting him even more. His trapped shaft between their stomachs pulsates with need. His craving for him never wavering. Every day he feels himself craving him more and more. And every day he knows Loki feels the same. They are trapped in this life; to be together and apart at the same time. To feel and know each other so well, that they could essentially be the same person. So different, yet so similar at the same time.

Loki’s lips travel to his pecks and he sucks and nips and bites and inhales. And Thor moves above with a wanton, uninhabited hunger. When they are together like this, every act of civilization and every pretence thrown out the window, he can leave his hunger for him be shown in all its glory.

He grabs Loki’s head and their lips crash together again. Loki shoves him around and Thor finds himself on his back again. His legs automatically wrap around Loki’s waist and he lifts his bottom half, rubbing himself against Loki. Loki groans in his mouth and Thor starts sucking on Loki’s nimble tongue, eliciting another moan from the man, his long dark tresses caressing the sides of Thor’s face.

Loki grabs his calf and he breaks himself free from Thor’s tight grip. He starts moving downwards, peppering Thor’s skin with feather-like kisses. He nips on the inner side of Thor’s thigh, making him arch his back and throw his head back in the pillows. He kisses around Thor’s shaft, torturing them both a while longer, before, after he leaves a chaste kiss on the head, he finally swallows him.

Thor’s hands immediately fly to Loki’s head, and he locks his fingers between the raven hair. Loki leaves a moan come out his mouth and Thor feels the vibrations travel his length and starts massaging Loki’s head. He’s not trying to make him go faster or slower, no matter how much he wishes him to peak up the pace. Instead, he just rests his hands there and gets lost in the moment.

Loki’s mouth leaves Thor’s shaft after a while with a wet pop. They lock eyes as he goes lower and he licks a long stripe that begins at Thor’s little pucker and ends up to the head of his shaft. Thor bites his bottom lip so hard he draws blood, the metallic taste getting him even more excited.

Without leaving Thor’s gaze, even for a second, Loki dips down again and he starts kissing the small hole, his hand lazily working Thor’s length.

Very soon he has Thor backing up to his hand and he can feel his frustration, as he doesn’t know yet if he wants him to dip his tongue deeper in him or if he wants to just fuck his hand.

Thor feels Loki’s smirk against his buttocks and a smirk of his own paints itself across his face. He grips Loki’s hair tighter in his hand and with Loki still ravishing him, body and soul, he says to him to “Just come up here already!”.

Loki leaves a loving kiss in his little pucker and he follows Thor’s command, crawling up Thor’s body, leaving little kisses in his trail, before locking their lips again.

Thor travels his hands from Loki’s head to his bottom, kneading, rubbing his fingertips against Loki’s pink nipples, massaging his back, grabbing his bottom before gripping both their lengths and starts stroking them both.

Even if there was a bit of chivalry left in them by now, from that moment onwards there’s nothing more or less but their need for each other.

Loki makes to reach for their bedside table to get some lubricant, but Thor stops him with a hand on his neck.

“I want to feel you.” He whispers as he nips Loki’s lips.

Loki’s hips jolt against Thor’s, as his whispered words are setting him in a blazing fire. He cups Thor’s face in his palm and his eyes are filled with adoration and a spark of something more, something akin to mania.

“You know that I could do anything for you right?” Loki asks Thor as his other hand rests above Thor’s heart.

“Yes.”

“If you can’t take it anymore, I’ll come up with something.” He states because he knows the thoughts that are tormenting Thor, are the same swivelling thoughts in his head too.

“I can take it, Loki.” Thor says. He squeezes their shafts a little more and Loki fights to keep his eyes from closing. “I could do anything for you too, baby.” He adds, all of his honesty and deep feelings dripping from every word.

“I know, darling.” Loki acknowledges wistfully and caresses the other’s cheek before leaving a small kiss on the tip of Thor’s nose.

Thor grabs Loki and they hide their faces in each other’s necks. Loki starts nipping that luring curve, where shoulder meets neck and Thor turns his head a little to whisper in his ear “I want you inside. Now. I want to feel you.”

Loki unintentionally bites a little harder at Thor’s words and he knows there will be a mark left there.

“But…” He starts, turning to face his lover. He doesn’t want to hurt him, physically or emotionally. No more than they are already hurting.

“No. Now. As we are. Nothing more separating us.” And the storm in Thor’s eyes deepens, commanding in its power, his every thought and pain and desire dancing in his electric blues.

Loki nods, trying to cover his feelings and failing.

He spits on his hand and rubs himself a couple of strokes, spreading spit and precum along his length, trying to make himself a bit more slippery to ease the entrance. He positions himself against the tight entry. He waits for Thor to take a deep breath and when he does, he shoves in a couple of inches.

He grits his teeth at Thor’s sharp inhale and stays still until Thor motions for him to move on.

He starts sinking in slowly, making both of them feel every centimetre that intrudes Thor. By the time he is finally settled in Thor’s warmth, they are both sweating and panting heavily.

Thor reaches his hand up and pushes a long strand of black hair behind Loki’s ear. And he smiles.

“I’ve missed you.” He breathes.

Loki drops his head, kissing hungrily the beloved face before leaning his forehead on Thor’s.

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispers against Thor’s lips and continues waiting for the burning sensation, Thor must’ve been feeling, to subdue. “Every moment you are away from me, I feel as if I have an open wound.” He adds, voice like velvet, over Thor’s lips and gives a little push, having Thor hiss.

He reaches his hand and strokes Thor’s scalp, getting a handful of blonde hair, caressing them only to grab them a little more tight, his eyes racking the other’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“There’s not a waking moment I am not bombarded with images and thoughts of you; your sparkling blue eyes, your bright, contagious smile, your open and giving heart. I can’t concentrate on anything; not my family and not my work. You are constantly there, in my thoughts, but I can’t seem to be able to reach you. You have overshadowed everything that was of utmost importance to me. Nothing else matters but you.” Loki finishes and they both feel like everything has stopped and there is just the two of them in an unmoving world. Nothing holding significance or substance but the other.

“Do you hate me?”

“I can’t live without you.”

“Me neither.”

Their lips clash together again and they try to breathe each other in them. Thor’s legs wrap around Loki’s waist and his heels dip into the other’s bottom, trying to finally make him move.

Loki starts moving languidly, slowly driving deep in and out of Thor’s tight confines. Thor’s heels push harder against Loki’s back, trying to get him to come deeper in him, to feel him even more. After a few more moments, Loki throws his head back and starts driving harder and deeper still into Thor, peaking his pace up and letting lust take over. His hand smoothly encircles Thor’s neck and his thump is stroking the pulse point right above the artery.

Their eyes never leaving each other’s as they are moving together, trying to reach that place of sweet oblivion. Thor’s hips move on their own accord, chasing his release and making Loki grit his teeth as he feels his own coming closer and closer.

Loki reaches down again and bites harshly on Thor’s shoulder making him leave an animalistic groan and their sight turns to pure whiteness as each reaches his peak.

They continue rocking against each other, more slowly now, riding out their orgasms, feeling as much of each other as it’s humanly possible. Loki licks the tender flesh beneath his mouth and leaves a sigh free from his lips. He kisses the spot where he can already see the imprint of his teeth against the tan skin of his Thor and he feels Thor’s big hands rubbing the length of his back, squeezing and kneading, driving themselves in circles, leaving invisible patterns to rake Loki’s skin.

He lifts his head enough to stare lovingly in that pair of beloved eyes and moves the sandy sweaty locks from Thor’s forehead away. Thor reaches up, grabbing him from the back of his neck and brings him close enough to nip at his bottom lip, unable to satiate his need for Loki.

“Ultimately, you will be mine and I will be yours. In every sense. It's inevitable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you reached the end of this baby!
> 
> I'm considering writing two more chapters for this one, but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> I was thinking something like one chapter before they meet up until the time they inevitably do, and another for the time when they are finally together, free of responsibilities and impediments. I don't know. I feel like this fic speaks to me and asks me for -in deep, drowsy zombie voice- _moooore_. xD
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you all for coming to my TED talk!
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
